Assassin's Guild
The Assassin's Guild is a Level 4 Melee Tower in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. It is unlocked in Stage 4, Dunes of Despair. Assassins rely on speed and stealth rather than strength to fight their enemies. They regenerate 40 HP per second when not in combat. Description "Trains agile and deadly Assassins to ambush and rob enemies." Assassins are relatively fragile compared to their counterparts, the Templars, possessing only 200 base HP and no armor. They rely on their base 40% dodge chance (which can be improved through their Counterattack ability) to survive. When fully upgraded, they become very capable at stalling enemies with their evasive abilities, and can fight even the toughest foes, having a small chance to Instant kill with their Sneak Attack. The Pickpocket skill also allows them to generate some extra income. Assassins become invisible when idle, meaning that ranged enemies can't target them unless they're engaged in combat.'''' Abilities Sneak Attack Requiescat in pace! Attacks gain a chance to become Sneak Attacks, which deal physical damage and have a chance of instant kill. on iOS, this ability is incorrectly described as dealing True Damage. *: Instant kill chance is not the proportionate of Sneak Attack chance. Counterattack No action without reaction! Improves the dodge chance of assassins and now strikes back upon a successful dodge. Assassins cannot dodge area attacks. Pickpocket I call it treasure hunting! Attacks gain a chance of stealing 1-3 Gold. Range KRF_Assassin_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * Same range as Level 1 through 3 Barracks and Knights Templar. Strategy *Assassins are agile, versatile units good at dealing with all kinds of enemies. They can kill weaker, lower-HP enemies efficiently with their solid DPS output. Against stronger enemies who deal high damage (but don't have an area attack), such as Bloodshells, Bluegales (in melee combat), Werewolves, Lycans, and Executioners, Assassins' dodge chance allows them to survive for extended periods of time. Their small instant kill chance is also useful in defeating enemies with high armor or HP. * Assassins cannot be targeted by ranged attacks while idle. However, they become vulnerable to these while engaged in combat, as they have relatively low HP and no armor, and can't dodge ranged attacks. Good micromanagement is required to make them effective against ranged enemies. * Upgrading Counterattack to Level 3 should be a priority, as it doubles the EHP of Assassins and more than doubles their DPS, and is relatively inexpensive. *Pickpocket only provides value if upgraded in the earlier stages of a level, as it takes some time to repay itself, depending on how actively engaged in combat the Assassins are. In most cases, it is not worth upgrading it to Level 2 as this increases the repayment period. *Pickpocket requires a confluence of circumstances for it to be worthwhile: First of all, there has to be a need for high-level barracks. Secondly, the choice of barracks should engage in combat for most of the time. *Assassins are stronger than Templars in most scenarios, dealing far more damage, killing low-HP enemies more efficiently, offering similar survivability against high-damage enemies, and having more cost efficient upgrades. They are only worse when being attacked by range enemies (while in combat) or enemies with area attacks; when they can't utilize their dodge chance. Additonal Stats * Total HP: 600 * Total EHP*: 1000 * Total DPS: 30 to 42 (average 36) * Total Cost: 570 G * Cost Efficiency: 0.57 gold per EHP, 15.83 gold per DPS * The Boot Camp upgrade gives +20 health * The Defensive Stance and Veteran Squad upgrades give +10% armor each, for a total of +20%. * EHP with upgrades: 1375 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades: 0.415 gold per EHP * Total Cost with Counterattack Level 3: 920 G * EHP with upgrades and Counterattack Level 3: 2750 * Cost Efficiency with upgrades and Counterattack Level 3: 0.335 gold per EHP * Total Cost with abilities fully upgraded: 1645 G * Sneak Attack Level 3 increases DPS to 57 to 83.4 (average 70.2) * Counterattack Level 3 increases DPS by 84 to 92.4 (average 88.2) ** * Total DPS with abilities fully upgraded: 141 to 175.8 (average 158.4) *Note: EHP stands for Effective HP, and factors in armor values and dodge chance to give an estimate of how much damage the unit can receive. **Note: this assumes enemies attack all 3 Assassins every 1 second. Some enemies attack slower and this will result in less Counterattack damage being output. Related Upgrades Related Achievements ALI BABA Have your assassins steal 10000 gold. DODGE THIS! Have your assassins dodge 1000 attacks. Quotes * ".السلام عليكم (As-salamu alaykum.)" (Flash version only) * "Requiescat in pace." * "Death approaches." * "In the blink of an eye." '' Trivia * The Assassins and Templar are the two choices for Level 4 melee towers; an obvious reference to [[wikipedia:Assassin's Creed|''Assassin's Creed]]. *'"Requiescat in pace"' ** A line spoken by the character Ezio in the game Assassin's Creed. The phrase itself is Latin for "rest in peace". * "As-salamu alaykum" ** A greeting that Muslims say to each other, it means "Peace be upon you". This may be a reference to the original "Assassins," the Nizari Ismaili sect of Islam. * Many of the unit names are fictional killers or assassins. ** 47 ** Altair ** Artemis ** Athos ** Bain ** Brutus ** Carcer ** Desmond ** Ezio ** Gibson ** Havelock ** Kimubi ** Leon ** Lucien ** Rath ** Sayid ** Vito ** Zamzar Gallery TowerSkill_Assassin_2.PNG|Sneak Attack TowerSkill_Assassin_1.PNG|Dodge TowerSkill_Assassin_3.JPG|Pickpocket Sneak Attack instant-kill.gif|Assassins in action Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units